


Living Under A Paper Moon

by Paper__Moons



Category: Smosh
Genre: Iancorn - Freeform, M/M, Parent! Ian Hecox, Possible smut, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Moons/pseuds/Paper__Moons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Hecox is a single dad to his son, Daniel. Daniel's mom left him with Ian when he was 5 months old and she never looked back.<br/>Daniel is slowly realizing that most kids have two parents in their life.<br/>Then Ian meets David and everything changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ian nonchalantly climbed out of bed to have breakfast before waking up his son, Daniel. It was 6:10 am and Ian was, as always, unhappy about having to get up at this time but he had too, otherwise the 7-year-old wouldn’t get up for school. Ian grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower that he decided to have just seconds before. He slowly headed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.  
About 10 minutes later Ian stepped out of the bathroom, short brown hair damp. He headed to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal for himself, heading to the sofa to watch TV while eating. He eventually decided on a recorded episode of Pokémon and began to eat.  
The brunette finished eating about 20 minutes later. He headed into the kitchen to put his bowl away. He then headed to Daniel’s room to wake the boy up. To his surprise, the boy had already woken and was picking his clothes for the day. Ian smiled at the 7-year-old and decided to make himself known. “Hey bud, you okay?”  
Daniel turned around, smiling at his dad. “Yeah, I just woke up early today I guess”  
“Want breakfast?”  
“Can I have lucky charms please”  
Ian nodded at the boy, walking over to his son and giving him a quick hug. “I’ll go get your breakfast. You want water to drink, yeah?”  
The boy hugged back and nodded his head up and down before continuing to get his clothes. Ian grinned and walked out of the room, deciding to make Daniels breakfast.  
A few minutes later Daniel emerged from his room, heading to the kitchen where his father had laid out his cereal and a glass of water. The boy thanked Ian, who was heading back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
Soon, it was time to drive Daniel to school and then head to work. Ian laughed as he saw his son hopping around the room trying to put his shoes on. “you can put them on in the car, Daniel.”  
He nods and grabs his bag before rushing out to the car. Ian chuckled and walked behind him.

~Time Skip to Ian’s work~

Ian headed into the door, Wes, Mari, Anthony, Courtney and Noah all calling out and saying "hi" to him. He smiled to himself and walked to his office area. Ian's work place wasn't really a building as the company didn't have enough money to buy a building, instead they bought a floor of a building. Today a new company was going to be joining them on the floor as the owner of the building decided that they didn't need all the space of a floor, as there was only five people working in Ian's company.  
Ian sat down at his desk, turning on his computer during the process. A knock was heard from the doorway of the office and he looked up, Mari was standing in the doorway, smiling. Ian spoke "Hey Mari, whats up?"  
"Not much, just thought I should check in, say hi, and also tell you that the guys from the other office are coming today"  
Ian nodded his head and Mari grinned, she always seemed as though she was the happiest out of everyone who worked here.  
"So, how's Daniel?", Mari also cared a lot about Ian and his son, usually offering to help out by babysitting if Ian needs to go out.  
"He's good, woke up early today", Ian chuckled as he thought about his son, they have always had a special bond between the two, mainly because Ian is Daniel's only parent.  
Mari sat on an empty area of Ian's desk. "Hey, what does Dan want for his birthday? I'll get him it, he deserves it"  
Ian shook his head from side to side in response "Mari, you don't have to, you've already done a lot by babysitting him for a few hours every month"  
Mari shrugged her shoulders. Then, a buzz came through and Mari hopped off of the desk, walking to the door before turning to look at Ian "that'll be the other office, coming to say hi?"  
Ian nodded his head and rose from his chair, joining Mari at the door. The two walked to the entrance of the floor, where five people stood, having a conversation with the other four people in Ian's floor of the office. There was one man who was standing off to the side though, Ian didn't recognize him, so he must be from the other company. He had dyed orange hair and was wearing a deadpool t-shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian smiled at the guy who gave a shy smile back. He contemplated walking over to him and talking but Mari dragged him over to the group before he could. Ian stayed quiet, only answering when a question was directed to him. Of course, he learned everyone's names, the creator of their company and also the eldest was the guy in the deadpool t-shirt, his name was David or 'Lasercorn’, there was Joshua who preferred to be called Joven, then there was Matt, who likes to go by his last name - Sohinki, Amara was the net person who introduced himself, he prefers to go by Flitz and finally there was Olivia, who just goes by Olivia. After a few minutes of talking to everyone, David came and decided to join in. They talked for a few more minutes before Ian decided to head back to his desk, just in time to catch a phone call from Dan's school. Ian quickly grabbed the phone before it went to voice mail. "Hello?", Ian spoke into the device, worried that something had happened to his son.  
"Hello Mr Hecox, your son Daniel has just come to the office with a broken tooth that he got from walking into a wall. Would you be able to pick him up?"  
Ian sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, tell him to get his stuff and I'll pick him up"  
The woman hummed in response and then hung up the phone. Ian grabbed his jacket and headed towards the elevator, where he saw the group still talking. Everyone turned around to look at him and gave him a questioning look. "Dan's broken his tooth so I'm gonna pick him up and take him back here"  
Everyone from his company nodded while everyone from the other company looked confused. Finally, Joven spoke up "Who's Dan?"  
Ian chuckled "My son.", Ian could swear that he saw David's face fall for a second, but he thought nothing of it.  
Ian quickly headed into the elevator and out the door, getting in his car and driving to his son's school. Eventually he reached the school and rushed into the building, locking his car behind him. He saw Daniel sitting down, nearly in tears and walked over and gave his son a hug before signing him out and walking him to the car. "I'll look at your tooth when we get to the office, yeah?", Dan nods at his dad.  
The car ride goes by quickly and Ian and Dan get out of the car, Ian locking it behind them. The two walked into the building and went to the elevator to get to the floor that Ian works at. Eventually the elevator reaches the 4th floor and the two walk out. Immediately Dan runs to Mari, who gives him a big hug, mumbling how she was worried about him and that she's glad that he's okay. Ian chuckled and walked over to his son, ruffling his hair. "We'll go to my office and I'll check your tooth"  
Dan pulled away from Mari and took his dad's hand in his. "okay!" he then tugged Ian's sleeve so that he crouched down to his height, Dan then whispered in Ian's ear "who are those other people?"  
Ian laughed "They're from a different company, they’re cool I guess”  
Dan nodded and they walked into Ian’s office


End file.
